Finding Knoll
by Sweetnevermore
Summary: Raven is remembering the time when she was with Malchior, and then a certian court magician shows up in her room...


(A/N: I was in the mood for a RavenXmalchiorXrorek fic so yea…. I hope you enjoy! There may be a sequel if it is popular… but only if it is popular sweetnevermore)

Raven sat in her room. Her dark, cold, mysterious room. Her room, no one went in there, she didn't allow anyone to come in her room. Not like they really wanted to anyway. And for that she was thankful. She was lying on her bed, shacking, tears falling from her amethyst eyes.

She would never let the Titans see her like this. Never. Not in one million years. Not once the world ended. It had been a few months since--- she wasn't going to say it. But since then the other's have been trying to make her feel better. Always making her feel like she was needed, like she belonged, like she actually mattered.

"Why'd you do this to me?" She whispered, as she clutched her sheets. Her head ached; her whole body ached. "Why?" She cried; the tears falling, soaking her pillow.

No one understood the pain. The other's said they did, but they didn't.

She got up, a scowl on her face. She wiped her tears, and walked over to the chest. The big, black chest that she had come to hate. She glared at it; she wanted to take the chest and throw it into Jump City Bay, but she didn't. She couldn't.

She knelt down in front of it. The dark ebony wood seemed to be darker then normal. She stared down at it. She breathed as she opened the chest.

There it sat. Not moving, not making a sound. This made her even more angry; no, not angry, furious.

"I _know_ you're there." Venom was dripping from her voice as she stared at the big, white leather book. "I _know_ you can _hear_ me." She hissed angrily.

Suddenly the chest slammed shut. "What?" She asked, her eyes growing wide.

"You're right. He can hear you." A deep British voice said from behind her.

"Malchior!" She gasped angrily as her hand grew black and she encased the figure in a black aura. "What are you doing out of the book?" She spat as she walked over to the figure that was pressed firmly against the wall.

"Hmhmhm." The figure chuckled, seeming unflustered by her attack. "Dear maiden, you have your people crossed. I am not the Dragon Malchior, I am the Wizard Rorek."

Her grip on him tightened. "I'm supposed to believe you?" She growled.

"You could believe me, it's my word, and I'm very true to it." He shrugged and looked around her room.

"What are you doing here?"

His blue eyes became serious. "I saw a young woman being tricked by the Dragon after I sealed the book. I came to help." Rorek said.

"You're too late." She said as she let him go. She put her hood up and turned her back on him.

"Oh. I'm very sorry." He said like he actually meant it.

She turned and eyed him. He looked like Malchior when he was in paper form. Although his silver hair was wild and everywhere, there were the same piercing blue eyes. He was taller then her, and his dark lashes and eyes were all that could be seen; a dark black scarf covering his mouth and nose.

"Did Malchior- ahem," He coughed lightly. "Did he seduce you?" Rorek shifted a little, clearly uncomfortably, but his eyes never left her.

"I didn't _do_ anything with him if that is what you're referring to." She said bluntly.

"You loved him?" He asked, his eyes showing curiosity and kindness.

She winced. Chills ran down her spin and tears threatened (again) to escape their amethyst prison. "Yes." She said meekly. "He made me feel like I wasn't alone. Like I belonged." She breathed. The harsh memory flooding back to her.

"Excuse me if this isn't a good time to ask this but, what is our name maiden?" Rorek asked.

"Raven."

"Well, Lady Raven, certainly you have friends." He gestured.

"I do, but they're not like me." She said, cold, harsh reality coming to her again. "Malchior tricked me in my time of doubt and uncertainty. When I found out he was a dragon…" She trailed off. Then she remembered. "'Oh you're not going to cry now are you? I got what I wanted…'" she said as the tears finally broke free.

Her small frame heaved with her sobs as she collapsed on the floor of her bedroom, hands covering her face. "I know you can hear me Malchior." She cried. "I know it." She whimpered.

She felt warm, strong arms embrace her; wrap around her. She felt a hand going through her hair. She felt hot breath tickle her ear. "Sh… There, there Lady Raven." Rorek whispered.

"I- I-" She started. Her eyes widened, realizing that someone was hugging her, she phased out.

She reappeared on the other side of her room. "How long have you been watching me?" she asked the wizard.

"Two months." He admitted. He stood up and looked at her with those piercing.

"So you already knew my name? And that I'm a superhero?" She asked.

He nodded. "I'm sorry Lady Raven, I just wanted to wait and see if you were the woman."

"I- I understand." She said.

"I was hoping you would." He said, his blue eyes smiling.

Raven nodded. She didn't know if she could trust him. He seemed alright, but he only just seemed it. She had already let someone trick her and she wasn't going to let anyone do it again.

"Lady Raven, do you think that we could talk? I've been wanting to talk to you for quite some time." Rorek said, she could see a slight coloring from what she could see.

She stared at him. She nodded.

"Where do you come from?" He asked her, starting the conversation.

"I'd rather know about you first." She said, sitting on her bed. She sat at the far end and he sat at the other.

"Alright. My name is Rorek of Knoll. And I am a court magician, the best if I can say so myself." He chuckled. "And in your time I would be--- seventeen years old."

"How did you know about me?" She asked, still unsure about Rorek's presence.

"One moment please." He said and stood up. She watched him closely, her eyes never leaving him. "Rotrox nek." He said and a blue, white aura covered the chest with Malchior's book. "A shield spell, he can't hear us now." He informed her.

"How did I find out about you? Well I looked into my crystal ball after I wrote the book, and I saw a blurred vision of a young woman with a paper man. I thought about it, and realized Malchior must have tricked a young maiden into setting him free. I then found a time spell and cam e to the year 2005, 1000 years into the future to try and help." He said.

His story made sense, it was possible, she knew a time spell, but she never used it. She believed his story. "Why do you care so much about me?" She asked. "I'm just one person."

"Ah yes. But Lady Raven, one person can make all the difference." He said smoothly.

She stared at him. He was right, Malchior, that one person, she loved him, he made her feel loved and excepted. He made all the difference. She swallowed.

The white aura around the chest disappeared. Rorek stood up. "What is it?" Raven asked.

"Strange, I didn't call that off." He pondered. Her eyes widened.

"He's getting out." She said, a mere whisper.

It dawned on Rorek. "Hang on to me Raven." He commanded. She pulled her hood up and reached for his arm. The chest started to vibrate and shake violently. A dragon roar echoed through her room. The chest now looked like it was jumping up and down.

"Timus Reversius!" Rorek yelled.

"What?" Raven asked, panic apparent in her voice.

Suddenly she found herself, Rorek, and the roaring white leather book hurdling threw a tunnel. It reeked and she could hardly breathe. She gasped for breath as she reached out and grabbed Rorek's extended hand.

Raven then found herself hurdling down towards the ground. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She commanded and landed gracefully next to Rorek. "Where are we?" She demanded.

"We're in Knoll, 1000 years ago." Rorek said simply and he began walking away.

Raven looked around, carts lined the streets, chickens and other animals roamed freely around the streets, and clothes were much simpler. 'Yeah, this is Knoll.' She thought.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked, following him as he walked threw the crowd of people on the street. They stared at her as she walked by.

"So that we wouldn't have to fight Malchior in your time." He said moving threw the people.

"Fight? Who said anything about fight?" she said threw gritted teeth.

He ignored her question. She rolled her eyes and they continued to walk threw the streets. Then Raven had enough. "What are you doing?"

Just then women's screams were head and a dragon's roar pierced the sky. It rumbled the ground and animals and people ran and people with carts dodged in and out through the panicking people.

"I'm looking for the book." He said, cocked an eyebrow and ran towards the source of they cry. She gasped. 'It's Malchior.' She ran after him. They ran through the mob of people screaming. A little toddler who looked 2 was screaming and tears poured down his pale face.

"MUMMA! MUMMA!" He cried again. Raven felt a pang and rushed over to him, trying not to lose sight of Rorek. A man with a cart was just about to run him over when Raven grabbed him and tumbled to the dirt. She held the child so close to her. He sobbed into her shoulder and she shook the dust from her and him.

"Shh." She said and shot up. She looked for a mother, anyone who could be his mother. She saw no one who was looking for a child. 'Damn it.' She thought and ran after Rorek with the baby in her hands. He cried louder.

"MUMMA!" They came to the gates of the castle.

"Who is he?" Rorek asked, looking at the baby in Raven's arms.

"I don't know. I saved him and his mother was no where." She said and stroked the baby's head. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos." Raven said, breaking the lock and she, Rorek and the baby ran towards the drawbridge.

"Well, well, well-" Malchior's voice boomed. Raven and Rorek stopped. They looked up and on top of the castle sat Malchior. "If it isn't _my_ sweet Raven and her pal Rorek! And what's this! A baby? Who knew that Raven and Rorek got _so_ close." Malchior said, putting and emphasis on the just the right words to push Raven's buttons.

"SHUT UP! And he isn't mine!" Raven yelled, anger becoming apparent in her voice.

"Why Raven, I thought you missed me." Malchior said, his smooth voice becoming extremely annoying.

"Do you know how much pain you put me through? I knew you could hear me Malchior, hear my tears, my cries, my soft screams. You didn't even care!" She screamed at him, a lump growing in her throat just thinking about it. The baby in her arms started to cry again, and held on to her tighter.

"Hmhmhm." Malchior chuckled. He swished his enormous, scally tail and it banged harshly into the castle wall. Screams were heard from inside. "There are people in there!" Rorek yelled.

"Ah, yes. The Royal family to be exact. And Raven, your pain did hurt, but I knew you would open the book, sometime, just enough for me to get out." Malchior laughed.

"My pain _hurt_ you? Hm. Well, I guess that means you care for me then too hm?" Raven challenged.

"Why yes Raven, I do." Malchior said.

"LIAR!" Raven bellowed, she stepped forward, but a hand across her stomach stopped her.

"Lady Raven, let me take care of Malchior." Rorek said, his eyes looking up at Malchior, his eyes held something, almost like rage.

"What-" Raven started.

"No one deserves to be treated like how Malchior treated you, for you I will fight him. You save the Royal Family. You, Lady Raven, are far to special to be treated like that." He said, his blue eyes looking down about her.

"Alright." Raven said and blushed at the last comment he made. She pulled her hood up one-handed and went behind a building. She concentrated. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos." She said and flipped her capre over her head and she and the baby phased out. The baby didn't cry when she phased out. But that was a good thing.

She reappeared in the main room of the castle, the throne room. There, huddled in the corner was the Royal Family and a few of their servants.

"Is this everyone?" She asked, as she slightly bounced the baby on her hip.

"Are you a witch?" The King asked her.

'Half demon and half human portal. But whatever.' She thought dryly.

"I guess you could say that. But I'm here to help." She explained.

"How do we know you're not just telling us that?" The queen snapped, her jeweled hands pointed a finger at her.

"Well, I don't know, you could let me get you out of this castle alive, or you could stay here and let Ma- the Dragon kill you." She said. "Now, is everyone who works or lives in the castle here?" She asked again.

"Yes." The king answered.

"Alright. I'm going to make a force field to take us out of here okay? Everyone hold on to me." Raven said. "Here, take him." She handed the baby to a servant.

They Royal Family grabbed onto my limbs and hung on for dear life. "All you have to do is touch me." Raven said, irritated at the snobby family.

They laughed nervously as they released her. The prince, who looked about a year older then her wouldn't stop looking at her. 'Pervert.' She thought. 'Prince of Knoll, jeez.' She thought. "Get ready." She warned. They nodded. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos." She said and a black aura encased them.

She moved her hands around and they went threw the floor. The Queen and Princess gasped. The King looked in awe and some of the servants had worried looks on their faces. They reappeared by the gate to the castle.

"Go to the far end of town, the Dragon won't get you." Raven instructed. "But be quiet, he doesn't know you're gone."

"Thank you-" The King said.

"Raven."

"We are in debt to you, Lady Raven." The King said and bowed. The others nodded.

"You're welcome, but go!" She urged. They family and the servants scurried down the street. The servant who she gave the child to came up to her.

"What should I do with him?" She asked.

"Take him. Either find his mother, or keep him. Just watch over him, please, for me." She said and rubbed the baby's head. He smiled and her and the servant girl nodded.

"Yes, ma'am." She said and ran off.

Raven nodded and peeked around the side of the building and Rorek was fighting Malchior.

"En Aleya Prosyneus KNOLL!" he yelled and a white energy exploded from his hands and sped at Malchior with amazing force and speed.

Malchior opened his mouth and blazing red, yellow, and orange fire came fiercely out of his mouth and towards Rorek. She looked at Rorek, he was tired and Malchior had already done a number on him. His cloths were burned, and black with soot. His eyes looked tired and the way he was breathing heavily, she could tell he had enough and it was only a matter of time before he would either be defeated or-.

"Reganal Moswica RAYN!" He yelled and Rorek's eyes smiled.

'What is he doing?' Raven thought and watched the scene unfold. A bright light encased Malchior. He screamed out in agony, as the white light seemed to burn him. His dragon form seemed to almost disintegrate beneath Rorek's power.

Rorek's hang glowed and a book zoomed by and he grasped it in his hand. He smiled and opened the book. "AND YOU'RE GOING TO STAY HERE THIS TIME!" Rorek yelled and Malchior's body zoomed away and he was encased inside the white leather book once more.

Rorek slammed the book shut with so much strength, Raven was surprised the binding hadn't crumbled and he let it fall to the ground. Raven flew over to him quickly and caught Rorek before he fell. His arm was draped around her shoulder and she had her hand around his waist. He was pushed right up against her. He laughed. "I got him for you Lady Raven." He said, his voice raspy and weak.

"Shh. Rest. And-" She almost started to cry. "Thank you Rorek." She smiled and tightened her grip around him. He put his other arm to her face and wiped away the tear that had fallen.

"Anything for you, Lady Raven." He said and his blue eyes locked with her amethyst ones. She gulped and her heart beat faster in her chest. "La- Raven-" He started.

"I love you too." She said and tears poured down her face with joy. His eyes smiled and he reached his free hand up and pulled down the scarf. He was gorgeous under the dark scarf. His smooth, pale skin, his crystal blue eyes, his soft, pink lips. He then moved his hand and pulled down her hood. He moved closer to her and he rested his forehead on hers. Some of his silver hair hung down and got in their eyes.

"Good." He smiled, and moved in for the kiss.

'Finally.' Raven thought with a smile as his warm lips connected with hers and their bodies pressed together. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as his good arm went up to the back of her neck and moved her closer to him, deepening the kiss.

He soon broke the kiss. "Raven," He held her in his arm. "Will you stay here in Knoll, with me?"

She hesitated. "I- I can't Rorek." She said and looked down at the ground. "I have to go back, I have to protect Jump City." She started to cry. He looked hurt, but he held her closer.

"I understand." He said and tightened his grip around her. He placed his lips on her forehead. "Raven, do- do want to see me again?" He asked, his blue eyes holding seriousness and sorrow.

"Yes." She said and cried harder.

"I know a time reversing spell, but you can only use it once every thirty days." He said, and held her.

"Tell me." She said, she wanted to know the spell, she would do anything to see him.

"Timus Reversius." He said. "That's all you need to say. Raven, I'll miss you. I will come to visit you too." He said, his eyes sad, but his face held a smile.

Raven wrapped her arms tightly around him and cried. "I don't want to let you go. I don't want to leave you."

"You don't have to." He said and reached around his neck and pulled off a necklace. A blue stone lay in the middle and it shimmered in the light. Raven gasped at its wonder. He tied it around her neck and then smiled at her.

"My brother gave it to me a long time ago. I want you to have it." He said and pressed his lips against her. She pulled away.

"Thank you." She said and hugged him. "I better go." She said and closed her eyes.

"I'll see you soon. I promise." He said and hugged her one last time.

"I love you Rorek." She said and inhaled the scent of him one last time.

"I love you Raven." He said and did the same.

She pulled away and held the stone in her hand. "Timus Reversius." A bright light flashed and she was pulled into a tunnel.

She couldn't breath, it smelled horrible in the tunnel, and her tears fell from her eyes and they were carried away in that awful tunnel.

She landed hard on her bed. She looked around. Her room was the same and suddenly the door was broken down. "Raven!" Robin yelled, her older brother figure looked upset and angry.

Starfire looked at her sadly, and Beast Boy and Cyborg stared at her. She smiled at them. "Hey guys." She said, walked past them and smiled again thinking of Rorek.

"Dude, is she okay? She smiled." Beast Boy asked, generally scared.

"I do not know friends." Starfire said and twirled her hair around her finger.

"I think she is happy." Cyborg said and smiled.

"Let's leave her alone." Robin said and they dispersed.

Raven walked down the hall and touched the stone. "I love you Rorek." She whispered and smiled as the remembrance of his embrace came back to her.


End file.
